Curse of Calamity
by Felkon
Summary: Being awakened in new the chosen undead cycle. Black dragon used his orange eye's magic for revenge on the chosen undead, for killing him multiple times. 22-year old Dark Souls veteran-player named Thomas got dragged into world of Dark Souls accidentally by black dragon Kalameet. Thomas now expects the fun and easy adventure, with many allies, but Kalameet thinks otherwise.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Good day. This is my second fanfiction (Although, I regret writing the first one), and I wish to improve it with many chapters. Before you start, this is a story of Dark Souls veteran-player, who got dragged into Dark Souls world. Yes, classic "Dark Souls: Derp edition"; "** **Derp Souls: Prepare to WTF"; "Dying Tickles"; and such,** **inspiration, but... What would happen, if "Estus quest" mod was included, and it had its own story?**

" **Estus quest" it's a hardcore mod for Dark Souls: Prepare To Die edition. Basically when you try to exit from the Asylum, Kalameet gazes upon you from the past (from Oolacile), curses you with permanent calamity effect debuff, shatters your Estus flask and dissolves fire keeper souls. Only defeating Kalameet, can bring everything back to normal. Simple say: Kalameet turned your cycle into hell.**

 **My writing might be immature and lame, but I will try my best to improve it. Don't forget to leave your thoughts. Have a good read!**

 **I don't own anything. Dark Souls is owned by From Software and Estus Quest mod is owned by HotPocketRemix.**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Kalameet or superior being speech"**

 _ **'** **Kalameet or superior being thoughts'**_

 **Prologue**

It seemed like a normal day in Oolacile land for Kalameet. Despite the abyssal holes in Royal Woods and corrupted Oolacile township. Hills, forest and rivers with waterfalls, still was a pleasure view high above at any time, any weather.

Kalameet knows that soon or later, he would need to depart from this place, as corruption spreads even further. He saw, what side effects corruption had. Those humans, who lived peacefully in township, became mindless, twisted beasts. Calamity dragon didn't want to risk, flying near the township. They became much stronger, than any foolish knights combined, who dared provoke his ire. The sorcerers could now control the abyssal dark magic, which it was very powerful. Of course black dragon is not frightened by infected, but thought of entire township against him is worrying. He also remembered warriors from the city of gods, Anor Londo. Oh, he knew them well: Abysswalker knight Artorias, lord's blade Ciaran and giant archer, Hawkeye Gough. At first, he thought, that those warriors came here for him, finally had some nerves to challenge the black dragon, but that didn't happen. They came here to stop the abyss, but not surprisingly failed. Oh, those news gave dragon such joy of what became of them. Ironic what become of the knight. Become, what he fought. Now he wanders around, screaming mindlessly and murders everything, that stands on his path.

Kalameet really didn't want to leave this place, as it had the beautiful view and a lot of wild animals to hunt for food, such as deers, wolves and wild boars. But he also didn't want to become another victim of corruption.

Those thoughts soon vanished, when dragon landed on the bridge and gaze upon some strange individual, who wanted to pass by. It was human wearing full paladin armour and the grass crest shield on his back. His weapon was black knight greatsword, which he held with both hands. Interesting enough, he wasn't corrupted by abyss, but the most surprisingly for Kalameet was, that he didn't step backed when he landed on the bridge, nor even flinched, as if he expected him to land right here. Just stood still and stared at him back.

 _ **'Is he not frightened by me?'**_ thought Kalameet before flew away. _**'Who's he? Wherefore he's here? What he wanteth? Many questions, yet no answers.'**_ As Kalameet entered his cave, he sat down on solid floor to thought about this strange warrior.

 _ **'Interesting individual indeed. He's not from this land, but rather, some far hence. What his motives? Is he wanteth to stop the abyss? Not likely. Too weak. Is he tasked to findeth those knights? Possibly. Is he wanteth to defeat me? Ha! Only a simple-minded fool wouldst dare challenge me!'**_ As Kalameet chuckles on his own thoughts, he sensed an intruder stepped into his territory. Giving the small stretch, he exited from the cave and flew to burn the trespasser.

When Kalameet came closer to his territory, he saw the paladin knight from early. Not to stop for a minute, Kalameet unleashed his black flame on the human, killing him and turning him into dust.

 _ **'Humph. And I bethought humans were the smart species, but guess, I wast wrong.'**_ Dragon wanted to return to his cave, when suddenly a bit off hunger struck him. He changed his coordinates to the right for food hunt.

 **Later**

Bad day for the black dragon, as the forest was empty with pure animals, and he refused to even try taste corrupted ones. With heavy sigh and disappointment, Kalameet flew to his territory to take a good rest and next day to prepare for migrate. But an empty stomach will be an annoyance. Kalameet flew much higher with non-suspicion and alert at all. Got closer to his territory, when suddenly, a large arrow pierced his wing.

 **"Graaah!"** roared in pain Kalameet as he started to landing with one wing.

Landed Kalameet on flat land canyon, where there he killed the knight from hours ago. Kalameet turned his head to investigate an injury, and it was a horrible sight to see! The massive arrow completely penetrated the wing and even dug into body.

No way he's going to remove with his mouth, so he decided use his orange eye's power to remove it. Charged his eye and started to remove the gigantic arrow with telepathy, slowly and steady. It was painful and bloody, but he can't lose his focus, until the arrow will be fully removed, and free the wing. It took quite some time and iron-will to finally remove an arrow. Kalameet laid down to relax with heavy panting, because of exhaustion. The eye took a lot of his stamina.

With enough rest, Kalameet decided to try, if he could fly again. Prepared himself, he flapped his wings. Good news is, thanks to the dragons faster regenerations and restoration time that he actually float. Bad news, that his left wing hurt a lot, and in the air, he could flap his wing, roughly speaking, thirteen seconds. To wing fully recover, it will take two weeks. But he couldn't wait for two weeks! How he could fly to hunt food and escape the corruption, which is getting closer and closer to his lair.

Soon those thoughts vanished, when next to waterfall appeared the warrior. This warrior wore the same armour and equipment like the last one, who Kalameet thought was killed. The warrior stopped to stand face-to-face with a dragon, afterwards he extended both arms and stepped forward making the 'Well! What is it?' gesture.

 **"Thou-!"** roared Kalameet as he charged forward, warrior easily dodged sideway. Black dragon turned around while breath black fire across an arc, but the fire haven't reached him, as warrior stood far away. Paladin used his pyromancy 'Power Within', dragon of calamity saw this, as a great opportunity to dive-ram him and if he survives, tail pound him, but this is exactly, what the warrior waited for.

Kalameet rose in the air, despite his injured left wing, he dived into the warrior. Warrior dodged to the left. Black Dragon landed and raised his tail to slam him, as a bug, only to warrior step back at the last second and unleashed berserk strikes directly to the tail. Unable to withstand those powerful blows, the tail got dispatched, and Kalameet roared in pain.

Kalameet turned around only to see his precious tail laying on the ground and then vanish into mist. Despite dragons attributes to regrow missing limbs, cutting off the tail was the ultimate disrespect. Injured dragon angered even more and showed of his fangs. _**'Intolerable! Unacceptable! Negligibility! What this insectoid, bethink he is! I wilt showeth him the disrespect!'**_ boiled with rage, Kalameet sits up on his back legs and started to eliminate a telekinetic field in front of him with his middle orange eye. Unfortunately the warrior was already on the opposite direction. He rushed to under the dragon, and he changed his black knight greatsword to fully upgraded obsidian greatsword. When the calamity dragon step with all fours to look, where the paladin went, he felt horrible pain under him, as black flames rose from the centre.

Black dragon rushed out from these flames with confusion, and turned around to see the the paladin again. He inspected the new weapon on warrior's hands. It was very odd to him. The sword was in very weird shape and colour. Obsidian colour, and it can irrupt the black flames. His flames! It was very odd. He could sense himself in this weapon. Given the sudden Kalameet stop, the warrior run forward to attack. Black dragon won't have any importunities to think.

 **10 minutes later**

Bloodied black dragon stand with all fours, heavily panting. He took a lot of bruises, cuts and damages. He couldn't longer stand it. But horrible realization for Kalameet, that he haven't even left a single scratch on him. _**'How this is possible!?'**_ and then Kalameet froze with thoughts. _**'The way he fought me... It's like this warrior fought me, not for the first time. It's not just quick reflexes, or some foolish luck! Everything maketh sense! He hath learned every mine patterns, attacks and weaknesses!'**_ the black dragon rushed forward to dodge incoming black flames, which erupted under him, then turned around to stare at the sword. _**'And this sword! I can easily telleth, that it's me! I can feeleth it! Even colour matches!... Didst he defeated me?'**_ questioned Kalameet glaring at the warrior, if dragon haven't met him somewhere in the past. _**'I doth not remember him at all. Looks like the only way to knoweth about thee, is to read thy mind, fully.'**_

Kalameet sit up on his back legs, trying to imitate that he will use telekinesis. Warrior saw this and immediately run around Kalameet, but he didn't know that this exactly what Kalameet wanted. Kalameet step backed and faced the warrior, then used his telekinesis on warrior. The warrior didn't expect to that to happen, as he got pulled into the air by telekinesis.

 _ **'Finally!'**_ thought dragon of calamity cheerfully. _**'Now, shall see who exactly art thou!'**_ used Kalameet his powers on warrior to see his thoughts. What he witnessed, shocked him. Kalameet learned everything from this warrior: the undead; the darksign; the destiny; his fates. He also saw his past: The Asylum, Lodran, Anor Londo, Duke Archives, he saw everything! Every person he met, every unique item he gathered, every creature he slain, every soul that he have. He has right now, 3 Manus, father of abyss souls and 2 calamity rings with orange eyes. He's not some common warrior, he's the chosen undead! An undying being, who linked the first flame for first time, and let it out for the second time. But one thing that enraged Kalameet, is why he's fighting him! Not because of justice, or revenge, or for good, no! He fights him, because he can!

The calamity dragon cursed the warrior before releasing him, but it didn't do much. Kalameet prepared to unleash his final breath blast, until he met the warrior's 'I had enough of this!' face expression. The chosen undead removed his obsidian greatsword and equipped from his bottomless pouch — tin crystallization catalyst and fired dark-bead sorcery over and over, before Kalameet finally gave up.

 **"No!"** roaring, stood the black dragon on his back legs, because he lost his balance. Trying to retain his balance on ground, stood on his fours again. He has a strong will to live, but his strength disappearing quickly. **"I can't die! Not like this!"** trying to maintain conscious, even when his sight darkened. It's gets harder to breath. He can't hold still any longer. Finally, the weakened dragon overturned and fell with no strength left. **"Not like this..."** growled silently.

He can't breathe anymore. It's over for him. Everything hurt. He can't feel his body, as blood is pouring from every cuts to the ground, mixing with the waterfall water. The hearing is weakened. Only what Kalameet can hear is the sound of waterfall and low clunking noise from knight's boots. Black dragon can merely hear his slow beating heart. The sight is weakened. Both his dark reds eyes closed, as he had not enough strength to maintain them open. Only his middle orange eye still barely open, only to dimly see the paladin knight. The chosen undead made his 'Well! What is it?' gesture and afterwards, the undead came much closer to the fallen black dragon, only to point down directly to his face. Kalameet made his last growl, then he shut his only eye, and overturned his unconscious head. Then everything blackened and no sounds were heard. His heart stopped to beat. This is it. Kalameet died.

No light.

No sound.

Nothingness.

Only pure blackness.

Dragon tried to move, but can't feel anything. Neither body, nor efforts.

 **"Is this the true meaning of 'death'?"** told himself, yet no voice echoed. Like he never said it.

Then to Kalameet flashed images of dragon war, before and after scenes. He couldn't do anything, he tried to close his eye to not witness the horrible sight again, he tried to cover his ears, not to hear the screams. He saw genocide of his kind, again, only this time he can't do anything, just stare. Fellow dragons, laying on the ground dead. Great trees that gave them home, completely burned to ashes. Other dragons who still can breathe, had much worse fate, than dead ones. The body, organs and insides were rotten by gravelord's disease.

Black dragon couldn't move his body, but he could feel himself shaking. Then heard some familiar roar, as he witnesses another image. He saw an entire pile of dead dragons size of a mountain, surrounded by red lake, fully made of blood. On top of the mountain, he saw the main creature, who's responsible for the war. Seath the scaleless, the traitor. He saw a satisfaction face on albino dragon as he smashed random dragon scale.

Then everything blackened again. Now Kalameet felt rage boil in his blood. Shaking still on awe, he roared to the black nothingness. **"Wherefore!? Wherefore thou showing me those horrible memories again!? Thou wanteth to taketh some pleasure from me, by scoffing at mine insignificance?"** black dragon still didn't realize that he can talk, move around again, as he was blinded by his own anger. Not receiving an answer back, black dragon loses his temper, showed his fangs and small black flame rose from his nostrils. **"Answer me!"**

And images flood in. This time showing the beginning of the the First flame, the gods, the darksign, and finally, the chosen undead journey, where he started and how he looked like. It showed Kalameet every journey, and ever decisions he made. But black dragon only got more angered, when images of his actions with other dragons and drakes. Cutting off tails for weapons, again and again. Killing them, only to receive they scales, or just for nothing, again and again. Watching himself die by chosen undead hands, again and again! And helping other humans from different worlds, to kill him again! Kalameet couldn't bare it anymore. He is grinding his teeth. So much anger he never felt in his entire life. Of course, it showed the images of chosen undead, killing other beings, lords and traitorous Seath, he's not pleased to see them both got revived, again. That's enough for the black dragon. He wants to see the chosen undead, suffer endlessly!

Suddenly, awake Kalameet by heavy thunder outside. Panting, still shaking from his nightmare, and have a heavy headache, black dragon looked at his surroundings. He was in his cave, curled in sleeping position at the corner, hiding from the midnight stormy weather, but he remembers this bad weather before. Black dragon hesitated to look at his body, but it gave the sigh of relief, as none injuries were seen.

 _ **'Is it wast just merely a horrible dream?'**_ thought Kalameet. He did wake up, but he also remembers every single detail of chosen undead journeys. Starting from the Northern Undead Asylum to the kiln of the First Flame. Kalameet tried to remember what he saw and felt in his dreams _**'** **No. It's a new cycle. Undead rekindled the First Flame, or hath left it.'**_

Standing up and stretching himself, Kalameet went closer to the entrance to look at rainy dark sky. _**'If it is a new cycle, why I remember these things? Although...'**_ and this when it hits him. _**'** **This is not only mineth memories. These else memories of this undead. I hath used mine power, to see his, and now mine and his memories, shuffled together.'**_ thought for a moment, still recovering _**'** **... And looks of it. No rest for dragons, nor for me, as that he wilt only restart the cycle again.'**_ then Kalameet grinned ' _ **But this time. Thou art not only one, who is still with his senses, with those cycles.'**_

Kalameet started to gather all his magic in his calamity eye. **"O, chosen undead. It's time to suffer!"** he laughed.

* * *

Thomas is a 22 years old, manager assistant, finished all his jobs duties in late night in Friday. Rejoiced that he can spend freely two days without a headache and enough sleep time. Arriving home in late night, he decided to finish his Dark Souls NG+2 play through.

He's a bit tanned, slim and average sized young-adult. He has short brown hair, who aren't obedient. This is why, he refuses to wear any hats. One time, he wore a hat for half-day, just remove it and witness the new well-made crow nest. Thomas has a blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He's also like to be bearded, but this week, he had to shave it, as it became very large and very itchy. Friends from his office, called him 'the Russian bear', because he was hairy. He doesn't mind his nickname, but he was pure British.

"GG scrub." at this moment, he just killed the final boss — Lord of cinder, Gwyn, with his paladin character. And now he left with decision of what to do with the First Flame. _'Sigh... I love this game and I really want to play it again, but... It's no fun, when you know everything, and nothing is new happening.'_ although he remembers one weird Kalameet move, that he never saw it. Not in last play through, not in videos and in comments. "I know what to do! I can install mods!" excited that remembers about mod community, but he looked at his clock. "Damn, 3:02am. Well, tomorrow for sure will install. But now — brush teeth and sleep!" decided Thomas to leave his computer on, he didn't even exit from the game, as menu of Dark Souls can be seen. He decided to take only a small nap.

After finishing his teeth brushing, got into the bed and immediately fall into sleep. He was so sleepy, that he didn't felt the orange light imitating from the monitor. When the orange light fully covered his bedroom, Thomas slowly vanishes. He vanished into a new journey.


	2. Chapter 1: Best start ever

**I don't own anything. Dark Souls is owned by From Software and Estus Quest mod is owned by HotPocketRemix.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **"Kalameet or superior being speech"**

 _ **'** **Kalameet or superior being thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: Best start ever**

In cold land of the Northern Undead Asylum just filled with mindless hollows, but one hollow seems with his senses. In alone wet, cold cell of the Asylum, slept almost naked undead. This undead was Thomas.

"Brrr..." said Thomas searching for his blanket, thinking he's still in his bed. When he touched a cold cobblestone floor, Thomas opened his eyes, only to see his hollowed naked body and some sort of prison cell.

"Wha..." Thomas didn't finish his sentence, as a corpse landed on the floor with a key from the ceiling hole. He looked up only to make an eye contact with some knight, that surprisingly looks familiar. The knight gets up and walked away, then Thomas realizes, where he had seen this knight.

"Mother of all! I'm in bloody Dark Souls!" can't really describe what Thomas felt. His first part felt shock, awe, horror. He's in Dark Souls world, a place with no happy endings, only sorrow and pain. But other half was excited. Finally, some new experience he will feel. Instead of playing the game, he will be in the game. "Dark Souls with VR support, boys!"

Thomas got up to take a key from the corpse. "Like, come on. I know every item locations; every enemy positions and every boss move sets. How hard it can be?" Thomas lowered his head to see his almost naked, hollowed body with darksign. "And apparently, I start with deprived class, but at least, I'm still marked with darksign, so can't be that all bad." muttered to himself, as he unlocks the cell door with a key, and then he removes his key to the bottomless pouch.

"Hm. I wonder, what's my starting gift is?" proceed his searching in his pouch. First thing he took out was a straight sword hilt. A useless weapon, only good porpoise for it, is to scratch his itchy back. "Nyeh!" threw away his broken weapon to the ceiling hole, hoping not to encounter it again. Thomas kept searching for the gift, then took out an iron ring with tiny red jewel on it. The Tiny Being's Ring. "Hey, it's not the master key, but it's also good." and he equipped it.

"Adventure time!" cried Thomas running straight forward, ignoring hollows, who stopped mind they own business to stare at source of the loud sound. Funny enough, there are still tutorial messages on the floor, even though Thomas got sucked into Dark Souls world. He didn't bother read them. Walking into upstairs room, Thomas stopped to look at the sitting hollow. "Hey friend. Water are you doing? Just chilling?" for Thomas, it seemed silly, how just one hollow chilled in the water pool, doing nothing. Chuckles, he moved forward.

Climbing ladders to finally get into the surface, Thomas got serious chills of cold weather outside. "Brr, man. I better need to find good armour, or at least warm clothes as soon as possible. I almost forgot that I'm playing, no, scratch that. That I'm with no clothes." Finally, entering to the snowy surface, Thomas gazed upon bonfire. Not to hold any seconds, he immediately linked it and sit down. "Awh, yeah man. That's some good stuff." is this how the chosen undead, felt while resting at the bonfire? Cause it felt incredible. It's like reversed air conditioner.

 _'I wonder how Estus tastes like?'_ thought Thomas. Not wasting any time at the bonfire, proceed to giant doors. Trying open it was hard, but he remembered, how heavy they looked like in the game, and now he felt it. Finished, now he entered to the giant hall, where the chosen undead supposed to meet the Asylum Demon for first time, or simple say: 'The tutorial boss'. Rising his head up, here he was, just standing still on top, waiting to drop. Thomas rushed not to the direction to the left, where is exit door, but to the direction where demon falls. With heavy thud, demon finally landed, and thought he smashed this curious hollow with his heavy body, until he heard - "Hey butt-face!" turned around demon to source of the voice, to his right. "You missed! Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop~" ran Thomas to the exit from this room. Demon tried to smash him with his hammer, but it was too late. The door closed.

He came to the next bonfire, lit, rested, got up and approached to the hallway, where the hollow with a bow, already shoots arrows at him. Thomas rushed to the left room and took a shield. If a piece of wooden fence, could be called as a shield. Raising his shield, he advanced right to the hollow, blocking incoming arrows, but still taking some damage, as it was not effective shield. Hollow sensed danger and started to retreat, while Thomas looted another item, a wooden club. Finally, having some weapon, Thomas rushed to the retreating hollow, swing his club madly. "C'mere, you prick! Reeeee-!" strikes to the skull, to the chest, to the leg, hollow died. As his enemy died, Thomas could felt white mist travelled into him. 'So this must be souls.' thought, as he approached to a fog gate.

Passing through the fog gate, gave him a shiver. _'Brrr. It felt like I dipped into a cold water.'_ he was in the second floor. As a cold feeling vanished, he saw from destroyed cell door, laying warrior equipped with elite knight set, a crest shield and Astora's straight sword. This hurt, hopeless knight, nobody else, like his saviour from his cell prison, Oscar of Astora. Thomas stood still for a moment and thought. _'Hold on a second. If a can talk normally, maybe I can change things? I should theorise~'_ but his thoughts suddenly interrupted with terrible headache and tinnitus. "Agh!" he couldn't stand still as he felt dizzy and everything seemed blurry. Walking with zigzags, holding his arm towards the wall as a support, he stumbled upstairs, but forgot about supposed incoming boulder. Boulder squished Thomas and then hit the brick wall, destroying it. With broken bones and painful hurts, he slowly approached to the room, where Oscar rested. Feeling weak, Thomas collapsed on his knees, everything hurt, he muttered only few words "Help... me..." and then fell unconscious on the flooded ground.

Oscar glanced on unconscious body on the floor calling for help. He thought every imprisoned ones were hollowed and the fight with demon, left him he here battered and trapped, failing his mission, so he accepted his fate of going hollow. But now... he wasn't sure. No one was around to help this undead, only he could. Curse that fight, as no Estus left either. If he would nothing, he will become hollow and this undead dies. _'What should I do?'_ glanced into ceiling light.

With new will and determination, Oscar used his sword as crutch to get up. Everything hurt and legs barely obeyed. Standing, he uses nearby wall for support to help this stranger. He left his shield and sword behind, as that were excess weight. With the last step made, Oscar lifted the stranger to get up on his legs, took his hand on the shoulder and dragged him downstairs into bonfire yard. Very slowly and steadily, making sure that he won't fail. After stepped into first floor, Oscar opened the iron door and moved forward into bonfire. Arriving, he put down stranger and sit next to him at the bonfire, filling every bruises healed and filling his Estus flask.

"Wha, what happened? Did I die?" curiously asked himself Thomas, not knowingly that he was dragged to the bonfire, until he heard "No." next to him. He turned his head to the left, to see the elite knight sitting next to him.

"You fell unconscious in my prison cell and asked for help. So, I dragged you here." replied Oscar.

"Oh. Then thanks, Oscar for helping me." said Thomas.

"It's a knight honour to help out. Wait... How do you know my name?" questioned Oscar.

Thomas thought for a second. ' _How to answer better, then not to regret later?'_ "Because I was gifted with power of the foresight. I see the future, Oscar of Astora."

Oscars eyes wide. He can't believe that this half-naked undead can be a prophet. "It can't be. Prove it, but first tell me your name and where are you from."

"My name is Thomas. Thomas of..." stopped Thomas to think, because saying where exactly his from, will give it away. So, he started to remember, any medieval town names from medieval styled games, that he played before. "...Temeria."

"Temeria? Never heard of this place." said Oscar.

"And won't." snapped Thomas. Thinking of fates happened in the witcher series, rewriting it, so it could be more believable. "Temeria was one peaceful land, until the horrible plague arrived, wiping out more than half of population. Month after, war happened between covenants and it was very brutal fight. Many civilians died." Oscar was now very interested with the story, believing it. "With plague and covenant war, chaos erupted in this land. Those who are not diseased, or in covenants, forced to move into further lands to live. Myself included." Thomas then suddenly stopped, hearing low quiet chuckle, but it was come not from Oscar. Looking to the sides, thought it was his imagination, and he finished the story "What's now happening with Temeria and people who escaped, unknown. Might be ruins only left there." he stared on knights blank helmet expression, waiting for respond.

"Sigh... I'm sorry, that I forced you remember these things. I didn't know. At least makes us two, from far our homelands." apologized Oscar.

"It's alright, as I know my task, what to do. I'm prophet for a reason. I have come here to change the prophecy of the chosen undead-" Oscar was in disbelief what he's saying "-to prevent horrible fates. Prevent sorrow, pain and furthermore." Thomas stood up " I'm prophet of Temeria, will ring both Bells of Awakenings, and yes there's two of them, than one." said Thomas, so Oscar won't interrupt "Storm the Sen's Fortress and make pilgrimage to the gods city Anor Londo to receive the Lordvessel and cure this curse forever, but my gift of foresight won't be enough. So I ask you, Oscar of Astora, for the sake of your family and undead prophecy. Will you help me to accomplish these tasks together and engage in jolly-cooperation?" requested Thomas.

Oscar was silent and dumbfounded, pondering about Thomas's speech. _'Could he be the chosen undead?'_ Oscar got up and made 'dignified bow' towards Thomas. "Prophet of Temeria. I, Oscar of Astora. Will gladly follow you, even into flaming pits of Lost Izalith, if needed." responded Oscar.

Thomas smiled at respond. "Splendid!" exclaimed Thomas, pointing his index finger to a cell door. They wanted to go, but Thomas suddenly stopped, hearing low quiet laughter from nowhere.

"Oscar do you hear anything?" asked Thomas.

"Heard what?" questioned Oscar, shook his head.

Thomas looked around and said. "It was like someone is laughing. But I'm not sure from where?"

 _'We have been overheard?'_ asked Oscar himself, staring at every direction. _'But it can't be. There's only two of us, a demon and hollows in the asylum. Maybe...'_ he thought. "I think you misheard it, Thomas. It was only bare hollows."

"Let's go then. We can't stay here any longer. I need to find some clothes too." said Thomas. Oscar nodded.

 _'Maybe I'm starting to hear things?'_ thought Thomas _'If yes, then better leave this asylum, while I'm still sane.'_

They went upstairs to the second floor. "I need to grab my left equipment back." Said Oscar entering his prison room. He grabbed his sword and shield on the floor.

"Eh, prophet?" questioned Oscar.

"Just call me Thomas." said Thomas "What did you want to ask?"

"Do you have any Estus flask with you?" asked Oscar.

"Nope." simply answered Thomas.

"Well then." said Oscar, taking his Estus flask from his pouch. "Take mine. You are more vulnerable, than me".

"Thanks." thanked Thomas, taking the flask from Astora knight. "Alright Oscar, here what we must do, to exit from this asylum. First we must go upwards to the balcony. Balcony is guarded by three hollows, one has a bow. Oh, and upstairs waits us one single of pushover hollow. Not a big problem. Secondly, we must defeat the Asylum Demon."

"Defeat the demon?" re-asked if he heard correctly. "I had a brutal fight, and demon almost took my life away."

"And that's why, you will take revenge on him." responded Thomas. "In addition, I have a plan."

"And what's the plan?" curiously asked Oscar.

"We will jump off from the balcony in course, straight on the demon. I will go first and with a club, will try knock out his right eye. When I jump off from the demon, you jump off and try stab his left eye, blinding him completely. And then simply finish him off. Any questions?"

"Yes." said Oscar. "Why we can't just get past him?"

"Unfortunately, he has a key of the exit." answered Thomas.

"Then no more questions." said Oscar.

"Onwards!" exclaimed Thomas. _'This is exciting.'_

Going up, Oscar quickly finished the first hollow. Moving forward, they both raised their shields to block incoming hollows attack. Oscar sliced both hollows and finishing them, while Thomas backstabbed hollow with a bow. Having dealt with hollows, they both stood near the fog gate.

"Let's change the plan." said suddenly Thomas. "You will jump first and then I. Because, while demon will be confused with another strike, you will keep slicing underneath him." Oscar of course didn't like to go first, but plan was good, so he just nodded.

Oscar entered the fog gate,looked down from the small balcony to meet demons eyes and hopped

Oscar entered the fog gate, looked down from the small balcony to meet demon's eyes and hopped off to stab demon's eye. He stabbed his left eye and tried to remove his straight sword, but unfortunately the sword dug to deep, that it got stuck. Demon roared in pain, shook his head to left and right, dropping off the Astora knight from him.

"Justice rains from above!" demon didn't have time to recover, as Thomas landed with club hit on him. "I'm not done yet! Take this!" Thomas strikes to the right eye, completely blinding him. Demon couldn't resist, so he fell off on his belly.

"Come on Oscar! Finish the job!"

Oscar pulled out his sword from the demon and struck to the head centre. With final roar, demon scattered into souls, leaving nothing, except for key. _'Where did he hold the key?'_ thought Oscar.

"Yeah!" said Thomas, rising his left-hand making 'joy' gesture. "That was fun! I want to do it again!", then he gazed on confused elite knight with blank helmet blank face expression. "Oh, uh. I mean. Good team work. Heh."

"I found the gate key." said Oscar walking towards the gate exit.

"Great. First step completed." said Thomas.

Oscar stood near the entrance, put the key into keyhole, unlocking it. He could already feel the start of the great journey. Oscar started to push doors to open, but nothing happened. He added much more strength into push, still nothing happened. The doors seemed like solid wall, or some kind of force preventing him to open it.

Oscar stood next to the gate, dumbfounded. "Thomas? Is that supposed to happen?" he received no answer, so he turned around to see him. "Thomas did you heard me? What are you~" but Thomas stood in one place, not even moved a step from last time. He looked like, he is paralysed. "Thomas? Are you alright?" ran up to him.

"I am... getting... _weaker_..." said Thomas falling on his knees. He felt like the gravity itself wants him. With both hands he touches the ground for support.

Oscar knelt next to him. "Thomas~" Oscar got cut off by deep and creepy voice echoing nearby. It put both Oscar and Thomas off guard.

 **"O, chosen undead."** said the voice with heavy mockery. **"Leaving the asylum so soon? I wanted to heareth more stories about thy** _ **life**_ **."** the voice chuckled.

"What are you doing with the prophet!" demanded Oscar.

 **"I hath decided to showeth, how defenceless art thou."** responded.

"Who are you?" asked Oscar and Thomas at the same time.

 **"Come on** _ **prophet**_ **."** said the voice with mocking tone. **"Thou knoweth me better, than nobody. Hath a guess."**

Thomas thought about all possibilities of who it could be. This creepy voice definitely had an enormous power, so he said the first name that he had in mind. "Manus?"

The voice didn't respond, so Thomas thought he was actually correct, until the voice spoke otherwise. **"In fact. I bethink he wouldst preferred just drag thee to his lair and maketh thou as his puppet. Wrong guess. Tryeth for last time."**

Thomas still weak, thought of who could it be, but then Oscar interrupted him.

"Thomas, what is this thing above you!?" said Oscar in horror.

Thomas looked up and saw what made Oscar horrified. Above him levitated the orange glowy eye, calamity effect, and Thomas immediately knew who is it.

"Kalameet." slowly said Thomas.

 **"Took longer, than I bethought."** said Kalameet.

"What do you want?" asked Thomas.

 **"Entertainment."** simply answered Kalameet.

"What?" both Thomas and Oscar questioned.

Orange eye glowed brighter for a second, and the shattering sound could be heard. No longer Thomas felt weak, but he felt some liquid dripping from his pouch. Thomas immediately grabbed the pouch to investigate what happened. He searched his pouch and removed his shattered Estus flask in small pieces. Thomas was in awe, to see, that the flask could be broken. Oscar was shocked, but then angry.

"You monster!" said Oscar.

 **"Much obliged."** said Kalameet. **"Knoweth this, chosen undead. I am hither to makeeth thy life into personal nightmare. Bethought adventure wilt beest easy and fascinating? Child, how wrong art thou."** calamity eye glowed brighter, everything screeched like Kalameet used his telekinesis, and he sounded angry. **"I wilt maketh sure, to doth everything I can, to maketh thou suffer, as I didst. To fail the quest and wend hollow forever! Insect!"** eye stopped glowing and no more screeching could be heard.

Oscar and Thomas had no words. The exit gate suddenly opened by themself, revealing staircase to the top. Thomas got up and looked at Oscar.

"Thomas… What we shall do? questioned the elite knight.

"Proceed onwards Oscar!" answered Thomas. "Enemies will do more damage on me? Fine. We can't use our Estus to heal our wounds? Okay. There are many ways to heal ourselves, without using Estus. If Kalameet thinks that applying his curse and shattering our Estus is enough to stop us, he is wrong. We have a destiny to fulfil and nothing can stop us!"

 **"Ha-ha-ha!"** laughed Kalameet. **"Brave words for the one, who wilt beest hiding behind the knight, like a coward."**

"That will be true." agreed Thomas. "Until, I find good weapon and some armour. Let's go Oscar. Adventure awaits!"

"I'm right behind you." said Oscar.

 **"More of, nightmare, than adventure."** replied Kalameet.

"As I see, you won't piss of, eh?" said Thomas.

 **"No, I wilt observe thy suffering."**. answered Kalameet.

"Well, bad for you. Cause you won't see any." said Thomas walking towards the exit.

 **"Heh. We shall see. We shall see."**


	3. Chapter 2: Not-so-peaceful Shrine

**Author's note: I want to say about unexpected things, updates and thanks.**

 **First thing, people still visit and read my prototype and some even loved it. I mean really? Even when I warned about, how lame it's written, it didn't stop them. That's just wow. Second thing, when I said about "don't forget to leave your thoughts" I was quite literal. I waited for two weeks to see any criticism about my story, any mistake or structure pointed out, so I could improve it and not to make them mistake again , or at least mere kind comment or hate comment. I expected at least receive 2-3. But to receive none? Really? It's just incredible to me.**

 **And now update: My old profile nickname "Nubch4k" is changed into "Felkon". I decided to rate this fanfiction to T instead of M, because. Comparing my M rated fanfiction with other T and M rated, it's like innocent flowers, ha-ha. So it's will be T rated. It turns out not that immature like I was expected. Also, I re-edited some words and corrected mistakes. I'm really sorry for those whose eyes bleed, because of word "Bonefire" instead of "Bonfire".**

 **Thank you for those people that followed this fanfiction and waiting for continue. And thank you for giving me motivation for continuing by visiting and favouring it. Don't forget to leave the review. Once again, have a good read.**

 **I don't own anything. Dark Souls is owned by From Software and Estus Quest mod is owned by HotPocketRemix.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Kalameet or superior being speech"**

' _ **Kalameet or superior being thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2: Not-so-peaceful Firelink Shrine**

Nothing much is happening in Firelink Shrine and this why one sitting figure near the bonfire, like it. It was dark-green short haired male, wearing chainmail armour. He was a crestfallen warrior, who finally found silent and peaceful place where can be himself and not thinking about incoming attacks with hollows. Closing his eyes, he listened to peaceful sounds of light breeze touching the grass, flames of bonfire and crows caws. For such peace, he was ready to even become hollow.

He likes this almost deserted shrine, and word "almost", it because there are two people still here. First one, is The Fire Keeper, who was locked in a cell under the bonfire and other one - is cleric, who more way away from him in ruined building, but they didn't anything noisy or talks, and crestfallen warrior glad they didn't. He hates senseless talks. Crestfallen warrior opened his eyes to see a blue sky, having a peace and relaxation.

Time of peace and relaxation suddenly got interrupted by two distance screams. "Aaaaaa!" could be heard in the sky and crestfallen immediately knew the reason for it. "Pilgrimage." muttered crestfallen. One individual screamed like he's afraid of heights and the other one, screamed with full joy. Crestfallen's hope of peace got crushed.

At last, the giant crow could be seen with his carry. Crow flew closer to the shrine and released two warriors. Crestfallen stared upon new arrivals making quick research. First he gazed on a knight, who seemed unprepared to be released, as he landed on his belly. Full armoured, medium shield and reinforced straight sword. Crestfallen smirked and gave a small nod thinking _'this one will survive longer'_ and now he gazes on the second arrival. He landed on his feet and face was full of joy and energy. Hollowed, wore almost nothing, not prepared for this land at all. Only with him, was small wooden club and plank shield. _'Enemies would die from laughter of these tramps look like'_ Crestfallen thought, trying to hold his laughter. But his funny mood changed after next gaze. His gaze was on the thing that was above tramp. Strange bright orange gem of shape of the eye. Staring at this thing... unnerved him.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Thomas making 'jump for joy' gesture. "Best ride ever! And the view? Wow, it was gorgeous! Definitely would do that again! How about you Oscar?" turned around to see elite knight standing up and removing the dust from his armour.

"I pass." answered Oscar "One is enough for me."

"If you say so." said Thomas walking towards the bonfire, while Oscar walked towards crestfallen warrior.

Thomas kneeled and raised his arm towards bonfire, used his humanity from the last boss fight — reversing his hollowing. Now can be seen the tanned human skin and average body build instead of dried corpse. "Much better." he said.

"Well, what do we have here?" started the crestfallen. "You must be a new arrival. Let me guess. Fate of the undead, right?"

"Yes, it is." answered Oscar.

"Well, you two are not the first ones." said crestfallen. "But there's no salvation here. You have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum…" At this Oscar frowned by chainmailed warriors talk, but it couldn't been seen in his helmet. "But, too late now. Well, since you're here… Let me help you out. There are..."

"Two Bells of Awakening." boomed suddenly Thomas. "One is in the undead church, other is below in ruins of Blighttown. Ring them both and something happens. It won't stop us and off we go and yada, yada, yada. Yeah, we already know." said Thomas annoyed like Oscar. Above him, the calamity eye shined brighter.

" **No one ever toldeth thee, that interrupting someone is not good?"** questioned Kalameet unpleasantly. " **Or thy parents didst not teachest thee manners?"**

"Bloody hell, what was that?!" the sudden deep and echoing voice, caught crestfallen warrior off guard as he withdrew his longsword and heater shield.

"Oh, shut your muzzle Kalameet." said Thomas raising his head up. "No one asked your opinion."

It can't be seen, but the black dragon showed his fangs. " **Watch thy tongue,** _ **prophet**_ **."** said Kalameet with venom is last word.

"Perhaps some explanation is needed." said Oscar addressing to crestfallen warrior. "My companion prophet, named Thomas, is cursed. And that dark voice..." Oscar pointed his index finger at calamity eye above Thomas. "...is this thing. Kalameet it's name."

Crestfallen seemed to ease, as he put away his sword and shield. He sat again. "Well, I have seen a lot of curses, but none of them could talk. This situation makes quite unique, but still curse is curse, and friend of yours is doomed, even if he's a prophet indeed. Hah hah hah hah!"

" **O doomed he is."** heard his sentence Kalameet. " **He won't bear it after few quick deaths, thanketh to me. He wilt sooner go hollow, than ring the first bell. Ha ha ha ha!"** he laughed and crestfallen joined him after.

Oscar wanted to raise his voice to protest, but decided against it, as it won't do much. Instead, he came closer to Thomas who is sitting next to bonfire, in thoughts.

"They both are right." said Thomas to Oscar, staring still into bonfire.

"What?!" said Oscar in disbelief. "Don't tell me you already want to give up, prophet!"

"No, I didn't." protest Thomas. "To both survive, we need a plan and where to start. Because if go to wrong way, we will have a lot of trouble, as calamity effect - doubled receiving damage and mr. scaly shattered our flask. We need better equipment as earlier, as possible." Thomas turned his head towards Oscar. "Can you leave me for a minute? I need to... stay alone with my future sights to think out, our next step."

Oscar said nothing, but later, he nodded. 'What he meant by scaly' thought Oscar as he returned to a sitting crestfallen warrior, wondering if he can at least have a good conversation and tips.

Now Thomas finally plunged in thoughts. _'Let's see. We don't have any Estus flask and master key, so no shortcuts will be available and I can't get the black knight halberd and the grass crest shield earlier. Regular halberd, I also won't receive soon enough. Uchigatana? If that'd was still a game, but now, this is reality. I don't have guts to kill the hollow merchant. Plus better alive, than dead. Black knight greatswords? I won't risk with calamity debuff, fighting a black knights. Claymore will be protected by Hellkite drake, and again if it wasn't for the debuff, I would risk it to grab it.'_

Thomas then turn his head to the direction to graveyard. _'Zweihander? That a hell of a weapon to wield early on. Already would be overpowered for Undead Burg, but not later. Hmm... Mmm...'_ then Thomas abruptly stood up. _'Fuck it! I'm doing the giant dad build! Early step, will be a massive pain to make this build, but it will be worth it.'_ and Thomas turned to the discussing elite knight. "Oscar!".

* * *

While Thomas is left in thoughts, Oscar was chatting with crestfallen warrior.

"... Wait. You want to say that The Fire Keeper, don't have a tongue?" question Oscar in disbelief.

"Ah, yes." started chainmailed warrior. "They probably cut her tongue out back in her village, so that she'd never say any god's name in vain."

"Unbelievable." muttered Oscar. "I pity her, she not deserved this fate."

"Like us." added crestfallen. "But such our fate. But now I have question for you. Why you're hanging out with this cursed bum?"

Oscar's eye twitched, but he decided remain calm and none hostility. "It's not prophets fault, that he awake without any equipment, and I believe that he's the real chosen undead, as his abilities confirm that."

"You're incorrigible." said crestfallen. "But I don't really care."

"Oscar!" came up Thomas "I know where we're heading out. We are going into the catacombs!" everyone's eyes widened from the news.

"We are heading out to the gravelord's catacombs?" asked Oscar.

"Yes."

"Are you serious?" asked crestfallen.

"Yes."

" **Art thou an idiot?"** asked Kalameet.

"Yes… wait, no!"

Kalameet grinned satisfied by receiving positive answer, crestfallen couldn't help, but to laugh and Oscar trying hold his mouth closed to not laugh.

"Grah! Damn you!" said Thomas unhappily. "Whatever. Yes, Oscar. We're heading towards the catacombs as it very important. Normally we'd would go later, but sooner will do it, the better for us. Meet me near the graveyard. I need to loot important items first."

And ran Thomas into other direction to the ruins, leaving the Astora knight in disbelief.

"That madman sooner will kill you, but there's still time to change your mind, knight." said crestfallen.

"Humph." muttered Oscar. "I believe him, and will still believe." said the knight, then headed towards the graveyard.

Meanwhile, Thomas already grabbed bombs from the corpse and headed towards the elevator, as morning star would be much better, than a club and homeward bones is very important. Reaching inside the ruin, he made eye contact with cleric Petrus _'Still a prick?'_ thought Thomas while waiting for his reaction.

"Hello there." started Petrus. "I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business with us? ... If not, I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible."

'Yep. Still, a prick' thought Thomas while running upstairs collecting small soul, and then headed down in elevator locations, where there's a secret yard full of chests. In this silence, Kalameet decided to speak up.

" **Catacombs, hm? I knoweth how brave thou art with visions of thine, but such recklessness? Unexpectedly."**

"I will consider this as compliment" said Thomas while looting the chests. "Going crazy? Perhaps. But watch it. After the catacombs, it will be hard to stop me." he changed his club to a morning star. "Then, we will come to you and kick your butt!"

 **"Of course, of course, prophet of Temeria."** then Kalameet chuckled. " **... Or I better sayeth: Prophet of Britain?"**

While grabbing homeward bones, Thomas suddenly froze in shock. _'How did he know...?'_

" **How didst I knoweth thou hath wanted to asketh?"** cut-off Thomas' thoughts Kalameet. " **Doth thou really believeth that 'doubling receiving damage' and shattering flask is all that can doth?"** chuckled Kalameet. " **Course not. I also can readeth thy mind and gaze unto thy past, and what I hath witnessed. New unique discoveries and truths."**

Thomas starting to sweat and his body rapidly shaking. "Then you... Then you know that this world is-"

" **Fable by some humans and everything is fake? This world, is just a mere 'video' game?"** Kalameet stopped for some dramatic response. " _ **Yes**_ **."**

No words from Thomas, as he just collapsed on his knees.

" **Thou doth not thinketh, that is so, and can thou relax. I liveth in this world and saw things that thou doth not knoweth. And I wilt showeth thee. Let it beest just a mere secret between us, hehehe. Then thyself wilt telleth them the truth."**

At this point, Thomas don't know what to do, until he remembered why he's here in first place. _'Crap. I forgot about Oscar'_ Thomas ran into the last chest with Lloyd's talismans. He saw already two defeated skeletons and Oscar having the fight with other two in the middle of graveyard.

"Oscar!" shouted Thomas "Go down there! Go to the entrance to catacombs and wait for me!"

"And where are you going?" questioned Oscar blocking skeletons attacks.

"I'm going to take the _real_ weapon." answered Thomas.

Oscar didn't have any time to protest, so he ran downstairs while two skeletons took a chase.

 _'Alright'_ thought Thomas _'Just run towards the huge grave filled with many skeletons giant one, grab the bass cannon, and flee as fast as possible.'_ he took a deep breath. _'Go!'_ and he ran to a giant gravestone. While skeletons were still collecting themself, Thomas grabbed giant longsword and seemed very heavy to Thomas. _'Oho, heavy. Very heavy.'_ not wasting any minute Thomas ran to right towards the downstairs, where Oscar already waited for him. _'Oh yeah. I know why. I don't have enough stats. Well, doesn't matter. I will level up in the next bonfire, but for now. Spooky catacomb time!'_


End file.
